Berto
"You hurt my Lady, you get punished. Yes...I smell your fear. You '''reek' of it. Let me help you. Let me free you..." '' -- Berto to Abigail after cutting off her hand "Berto" ''(real name unknown), sometimes referred to as '''The Skin Stealer','' is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in ''The Walking Dead by EDStudios. ''He is a high-ranking member of The Fear and initially acted as a third-in-command of the group and as the right-hand man to The Lady. So devoted to The Fear that he forgot his true name, Berto served as the secondary antagonist of the first half of ''Season 22 ''and the primary antagonist of the second half, and the secondary antagonist of the whole of ''Season 23. Overview Personality According to the Crow, Berto had monophobia - a fear of solitude. As a result, soon after he joined the Fear the Crow forced him to spent six months alone trapped inside a soundproof room, the trauma of which largely removed him of this fear; however, the isolation also sent him mad to the point that he clawed away most of the skin on his face. From this point on, Berto wears masks made of human skin to cover his injuries, keeping the masks repaired by skinning his victims. Berto is brutal, unmoving and is aggressive to any and all outsiders. He is obedient to a fault and strictly adheres to the rules set by the Crow. He is extremely protective of the Lady, partially as her bodyguard and second in command and also in part due to his feelings for her. One thing that Berto is fiercely protective over is his face and appearance. He wears his mask on his face at all times, even outside of the presence of walkers. If anyone tries to remove it, Berto will kill them without a second thought, even if they are fellow members of The Fear. Berto is also shown to be an expert torturer, able to keep alive those who he skins for as long as possible; he claims to Darren that he did not intend to kill his other victims but they died during the process anyway. Due to the cleansing of his fear, Berto typically travels alone, surrounded by walkers which he uses as camouflage. Post-Apocalypse Not much is known about Berto before he was first encountered. He was a sufferer of monophobia and it is unknown when he met Nathan Carlson, the Crow. Carlson locked Berto into a soundproof room for six months, during which Berto got over his fear but tore the skin off his face. When he was released he was assigned as the right-hand-man of the Lady, another one of the Crow's thralls, and fashioned a mask made of human skin. Season 22 'Order and Chaos' Death Killed by: * Gideon Monroe (alive) * Harry Edwards (before reanimation) Whilst Berto is grappling with Edwards, Gideon takes advantage and shoots Berto through the chest and out his back, killing him. After removing Berto's mask, revealing a face without skin, Edwards stabs Berto's corpse in the head. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Berto has killed: * 7 unnamed people (accidental) * Gecko * Tom * Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships The Lady Tom "I release you," '' -- Berto to Tom as he kills him Darren ''"He had...no...face!" Quotes * "There is nothing to fear but The Fear itself," * "You mock '''me'?"'' * "Don't worry...WE'RE JUST GETTING STARTED!" * "Please forgive me, my Lady..." * "Here it comes...tickles..." Trivia * Berto is one of the two primary antagonists not to have their true name revealed, the other being the Lady. * Berto is a sufferer of monophobia - a fear of solitude. * His signature weapons are a shortsword and a handaxe, as well as a carving knife which he uses to skin his victims. Category:Characters Category:The Fear Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 22